Special Agent Shawn Spencer
by AngieRosie
Summary: Not being a Psychic wasn't the only secret Shawn was hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hi guys. This idea came to me when I was rewatching The Blacklist. Tell me what you think and I'll try to continue it. I haven't really worked out the plot line yet, but it will take place after Shawn and Jules reconcile after finding out Shawn's secret and right after Red turns himself in and will probably follow The Blacklist's plot line with some Psych characters in it . This is an extreme AU fic for both series and some of the characters (especially Shawn) will be out of character at some points.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PSYCH OF THE BLACKLIST.**

_Chapter One_

Shawn Spencer sat at his desk in the Psych office finishing up some paperwork as he was singing along to some 80's song. He didn't know someone had walked into the office until he heard them clear their throat. He jumped a little and looked up. "Racheal," he said in shock as he stood up. "Aren't you- I thought that you and Max were in England."

"Max is in England, however, I am not."

"Obviously," Shawn laughed. He was trying to cover up his shock and confusion, but it wasn't working." "What brings you back to Santa Barbara then? Does Gus know you're here?"

"Special Agent Spencer." His former title from years ago caught him off guard. "My real name is not Racheal. I am CIA Field Agent Meera Malik. I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second," Shawn interrupted as he put his hands up and shook his head. "CIA? Rach- Meer-" He shook his head again. "Agent Malik. What's going on?"

"I came here to Santa Barbara a few months ago on an undercover mission for a drug bust. After we got the information we needed, I was transferred back to D.C." Shawn opened his mouth to ask another question, but Agent Malik put her hand up to stop him. "Before you ask, yes, I did fall in love with Gus. No, he doesn't know about who I really am. Yes, I am planning on tell him, but I just don't know how to tell him that everything he knows about me is a lie. You understand my predicament, don't you?" Shawn knew his face was paler that ever before, but he still stood back up on his shaky legs and motioned for her to have a seat on one of the chairs by the window.

"Uhm, continue… what you were saying." Shawn didn't like putting his big boy pants on again. They were a little tighter than the last time had to wear them. But regardless, he knew that his past would eventually come back to get him, and now it was.

"You've heard of Raymond Reddington, haven't you?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"He was number four on the FBI's most wanted list and turned himself into this morning."

"With all due respect, I'm a private detective now. I haven't worked with the FBI since 2004. Why are you involving me in this?"

"He has asked to speak directly with you." Shawn ran his hands over his face and stood up. What's with him and criminals calling him out?! "Along with another rookie who started today," she added after a moment. Shawn walked over to a window and looked out of it.

"How long would you need me? A day or two," Shawn asked just loud enough for her to hear. She stood up and walked over towards him.

"Well," she started, unsure of how to tell him the rest of the details since he obviously didn't want to go to D.C. She could tell that something had happened and it made him leave the FBI, but she didn't know what it was. "They want you back as an agent." He shook his head without thinking. He wasn't going to leave this life he built himself behind. He was _finally_ happy. He had Jules and Psych and he wasn't leaving that all behind. "Temporarily," Meera said over his thoughts. "Your pay would resume at where it was when you left." That made him think. He was one of the FBI's top agents and was paid a few thousand a week. Of course he splurged all the money he had made after he quit and traveled back across the country. But now he was stabled in Santa Barbara with Jules, and they could use the extra money since Psych was going slow.

"Define temporarily," he said looking at her.

"A week. Maybe two? No longer than a month. They want you on this Reddington case. And after that, you don't have to stay." He thought about it for a moment. Less than a month. He could do that. Shawn looked at her and smiled. She took that as a yes. "Welcome back to the Bureau, Agent Spencer," she said handing him his badge. He couldn't wait to rub this in Lassiter's face.

**So tell me what you think! Should I continue or not? I have another story I need to finish, so this story wouldn't be my main priority, but I'll still write it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shawn walked up to their front door and stood there for a moment. How was he going to tell Jules? She was finally starting to trust him again so lying was out of the question. Especially since two more giant, black SUVs just pulled up. He looked back at Agent Malik who waved him to hurry up. He had begged for some time with Jules and to get some things before heading out to D.C. He had five minutes.

He slowly turned the door knob and walked in to find Juliet standing at the top of the stairs. As usual, his heart skipped when he saw her. She had the blanket from their couch wrapped around her shoulders hiding her pajamas. She still looked tired, so Shawn guessed she had just woken up to watch the news. He shook the thoughts from his head and started up the stairs.

"Shawn," Juliet said softly when he got to the top of the steps. Shawn saw that Juliet was tightly clutching her pistol under the blanket. "What's going on? Who are those people?" Shawn quickly embraced her with one arm and kissed the side of her head before quickly walking towards their bedroom. "Shawn," Juliet called from where she stood before following after him. "Talk to me Shawn."

Shawn grabbed his suitcase and started throwing random necessities into it. He grabbed the wad of emergency cash from underneath his side of the mattress. "Shawn!" Shawn laid the three covered suits from the closet on the bed and walked over to Juliet.

"Jules," he sighed as he grabbed her shoulders. "I… I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are those people?!" A helicopter flew overhead and landed in their back yard. "Who are you Shawn Spencer," Juliet whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Jules, sweetheart. It's not what you think," he said before rubbing his hands over his face. It was only 10 A.M., but it felt like this day had gone on forever. He was exhausted. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I used to work for the FBI. No one knows this. Not my dad, not Gus, no one. And it has to stay this way, okay?" She nodded. "Look, I can't tell you a lot, but I have to go to D.C. to work a case, and I will be back as soon as I'm finished." He walked over and picked up his suitcase. On the way out of their bedroom door he kissed her on the side of her head again.

"Shawn," Juliet yelled after a moment before running after him. He stopped after he opened the door and looked up at her. He put his suitcase down and opened his arms for her. She walked down the steps and wrapped her arms around him. "Be careful," she whispered.

"I will," he said. "And I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you, Jules."

"I love you too," she whispered as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Hey," he said wiping the fallen tear. "It's okay. I'll be back soon. I'll call you when I can."

"Agent Spencer we have to go." Juliet knew that voice. She looked past Shawn to see Racheal standing next to the black car that Shawn arrived in. She gave Juliet a sad smile and nodded.

"I love you Juliet," Shawn said again before he leaned and kissed her one last time. She watched him walk down towards the car and be ushered inside. She stood there until they were out of sight. She shut the door and broke down. That was the second time in a month that she found out her life was a lie.

Xxx

"What does the girl know," a CIA agent asked Shawn after he changed into one of his suits. He pocketed his badge and put his old gun holster on before curtly answering the agent.

"Nothing." He sat down in the window seat across from Malik and the agent. "She knows I'm going to D.C. and that I used to be an agent, but that's all." He didn't like this man and really hoped he wouldn't be working with him. "And _that girl_ is junior detective at the SBPD, so-"

"We know all about her," the man said. Yeah, he didn't like this guy. Shawn looked to Meera who only rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't like him that much either.

"So tell me about Reddington. Why does he want to speak with me and…"

"Agent Elizabeth Keen. Today was her first day as a profile," Agent Malik said. Shawn nodded. This confused him even more. He knew a little bit about the man, but had no idea why he wanted to speak directly to a new profiler and an ex-agent. "Reddington turned himself in at FBI headquarters this morning about 8:40 with a brief case of every alias he ever used."

"But _who__ is he_?"

"Raymond "Red" Reddington attended the Naval Academy. He graduated as age 24. Top of his class. In 1990, Red was coming home to see his wife and his daughter for Christmas, but he never made it. Four years after disappearing off of the face of the earth, he reappeared. He was selling classified NOFORN documents to foreign enemies. He has no allies. He has no country. No political agenda. His only allegiance is to the highest bidder. They call him "The Concierge of Crime."

"Why'd he turn himself in then? It seems like he can stay under the radar pretty well."

"We know he wants to catch Ranko Zamani but that's all. He refuses to speak with anyone but you and Agent Keen." Shawn's head was spinning. He started the day as an immature "psychic" detective and now, three hours later, he's an FBI agent that had been called out by a concierge of crime.

"I need some advil," he said rubbing the sides of his head. It was going to be a long day.

**Okay, so I decided what I'm doing with the plot line: I'm going to stick Shawn into the pilot episode of the Blacklist and adding twists. I've written fics like this before and people just say "you're being sooo unoriginal." Before anyone says it, yes I know. I'm just having fun merging my favourite shows together into one story. (With all due respect) Don't like it, don't read. (: **

**But Thanks for the follows and the review and for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When they arrived at the Post Office, Shawn got his picture retaken for a new identity badge. Theymade their down in an elevator to a small, remote viewing room. "Agent Spencer, it's nice to have you back," Agent Cooper said, holding his hand out for Shawn to take.

"It's great to be back," Shawn smiled as he took the man's hand. He looked out the window to see a man chained to a chair and in an armored box. He quickly counted around thirty men with machine guns guarding every possible exit in the room. He would have hated to be Reddington at that moment. "That's him?"  
"Yes."

"He doesn't look like much. I was picturing a more… burly guy with maybe a snaggletooth or two…. Or no teeth art all." Cooper would have made a remark to Spencer's wit. He couldn't count the times he had to tell the man to act, well, like a grown man; but he was glad to have him back. No matter how many times he had to reprimand Shawn, he sometimes enjoyed his remarks. They lightened situations.

Two people walked through the door. "Agent Spencer! Good to see you again," Agent Ressler said as he shook Shawn's hand. They were partners for his last few years with the Bureau.

"Good to see you too," Shawn lied through his teeth. Ressler was the Lassie of the FBI, and Shawn was, well, Shawn. They didn't get along too well most of the time. He looked at the girl next who was next to Ressler.

"Agent Elizabeth Keen," she said softly as she held out her hand to him.

"Shawn Spencer," he took her hand for a moment. She seemed so familiar. He could have sworn he had seen those eyes before. She let go of his hand then she looked out at Reddington. One of the armed men put two chairs a couple feet from the caged man. Keen let out a nervous sight.

"If you need anything, we're right here," Cooper said. Keen nodded and looked at Shawn.

"Ready," Shawn asked as he put his hand on the door knob.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. Shawn opened the door setting a loud buzz off. Elizabeth nodded to him as she walked through. As they made their way down, Reddington looked up at them and smiled. This sent a shiver down both of their spines. As they walked forwards, a few of the guards surrounded them. The box opened up and left Reddington sitting out in the open in middle of the room. They calmly took their seats in front of the man who was still smiling.

His sudden laughter made Elizabeth jump, but Shawn just sat there, glaring at the man. He was trying to figure him out, but he couldn't. "Agent Keen, Agent Spencer. What a pleasure." They sat there, starring at the man.

"Well, we're here." Keen was the first one to speak.

"You got rid of your highlights," Red said to her. Shawn looked over at her with a confused look to see her open her mouth slightly in shock. "You look much less... Baltimore." Shawn looked back at Red to see him looking at him. "And Agent Spencer; how are you? Surely you didn't leave your beautiful Juliet back in Santa Barbara by herself. I'd love to meet her in person." Shawn wanted scream. How did this guy know about Juliet! He wanted to blow up on him, but he just smiled. Reddington smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Keen stopped him.

"Tell me about Zamani," she said. She wasn't playing around. She wanted to get out of there. Shawn noticed that she was slightly playing with her fingers. Rubbing the inside of her hand. She was obviously more nervous than she looked.

"Do you get back home much," he asked her with a sickening grin. "I haven't been home in years."

"Why involve us," Shawn said, saving Keen. "She's nobody." He'd have to apologise for that later. "It's her first day. And I'm-" What was he?

"A psychic?" He saw Elizabeth look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he just kept glaring at Reddington.

"There's nothing special about us," he said as if he was unaffected by the man's remark.

"Oh, I think you're both very special." Both of the Agents sat there speechless. This annoyed Reddington. When Red clicked his tongue against his teeth, it reminded Shawn of Gus. He forgot to tell his best friend he was leaving. He was going to have to shoot him a text as soon as he could. "Within the hour Ranko Zamani will abduct the daughter of U.S. General Daniel Ryker. There'll be some kind of diversion, communications will be scrambled, and they'll grab the girl. Elizabeth's hand rubbing became more noticeable as Red went on. He wants to be out of the country within 36 hours. If you don't move quickly, she will die. That's what I know."

"And how do you know this," Elizabeth asked.

"Because I was the one who got him into the country," Reddington replied as if it was no big deal.

"And we're supposed to believe you," Shawn asked.

"Of course not," Redding laughed. As he continued to laugh, both Shawn and Keen grew more uncomfortable. "I'm a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars. Everything about me is a lie. This guy knows what I'm talking about." He motioned to Shawn. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. Shawn felt his face drain of all colour. He knew that the FBI, CIA, and who else knows were now running extensive background checks on him to figure out what Red was saying. "But if anyone can give me a second chance, it's you two. Shawn here is good with second chances." Shawn couldn't stand it. This guy was trying to get into his head just like Yang and Yin did. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Red continued. "The three of us have overcome so much. I mean, look at you, Agent Keen! Abandoned by your father who was a career criminal, a mother who died of weakness and shame. And here you are, about to make a name for yourself. About to capture Ranko Zamani." Shawn could see that Keen was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Red looked from Shawn, then back to her. "And I don't even want to start naming all the similarities between you and Agent Spencer. You two practically have the same blood running through your veins." The two Agents looked at each other. "I'm going to make you two famous."

Elizabeth stood up and quickly walked back the way they came. Shawn looked at Reddington for another moment, and then followed after her. "What did you tell him," Elizabeth asked after they shut the door.

"What are you talking about," Ressler asked.

"How did he know those things about us," Shawn asked. He was just as freaked out as Keen was. He wished he never would have left Santa Barbara.

"Why didn't you tell us about your… Psychic…gift," Ressler asked Shawn, unsure of how to word his question.  
"Why didn't you do an updated background check before you hired me on this case?" Shawn could see the surprise on Cooper's face.

"Well, Agent Spencer. Are you a Psychic," Cooper asked. Shawn couldn't decide if he should come clean to the FBI and risk losing his business back home, or if he should just keep up his charade. There were huge penalties for lying to a police department let alone the FBI. He just let the words spill out of his mouth anyways.

"More or less, but that is neither here nor there. We need to contact the SWAT commander at Quantico and get them out here to that girl."

"This is nonsense," Ressler said looking at Cooper. Shawn forgot how annoying his ex-partner could be. "He's bluffing."

"No," Elizabeth said. "He's establishing value."

"I've been the case agent on this guy for five years," Ressler said back to her. "Trust me-"

"Yeah, and five years has gotten you what," Elizabeth interrupted him. The room became silent. "You asked me here, you asked my opinion. Here it is: that little girl is going to get taken." She looked back and forth between the men before excusing herself. Cooper pulled out his phone and excused himself as well.

"Agent Spencer, I hope you're right about this. I would hate to see you wrong on your first case back."

"I'm not back for good. I'm here to work this case, and then I'm gone," Shawn said. "And don't worry. I'm barely ever wrong on most occasions." He stopped and rethought what he just said to make sure it was accurate. He then smiled and nodded to Ressler before leaving.

He easily found his way around The Post Office as if he had never left. He sort of missed all of this. As he made is way down towards the garage, he saw Elizabeth standing still with her phone in her hand as if she had just heard terrible news. He walked towards her. "Agent Keen," Shawn said when he was a few feet away from her. She turned around and looked at him. "Are you alright."

"Yes," she laugh as she laughed once. She put her phone, along with her hands, in her pockets. She went to say something else, but she got distracted as about 50 SWAT members with fully loaded machine guns walked by.

"Wow," Shawn laughed. "That was impressing timing!" She looked at him as he laughed. After a few seconds he stopped and looked back at her. The smile on his face disappeared when he saw the look on her face. "What?"  
"Don't you find it just a little strange that one of the FBI's most wanted turned himself in and demands to speak with _us,"_ she asked with a semi-scared look on her face. She literally only knew Shawn's name and occupation, but she felt like she knew him. Like she could trust him. "Doesn't it scare you just a little bit?" Shawn pursed his lips as he thought for a minute.

"No, not really," he said with half honestly. It did scare him a little, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "I've been called out by so many criminals back home in good old Santa Babs, it's kind of the norm.

Elizabeth looked at him with a confused expression. She couldn't figure him out and it was frustrating her. She was a profiler, she should be able to figure something out about him, but she couldn't. She went to speak, but she was stopped as Ressler walked towards them with a huge gun in his hand. "Let's go," he said not stopping as he walked by them. "Keen, you're with me," he added over his shoulder. Keen gave Shawn a half smile before following him.

"Hey Ressler, you better be careful with that gun! You'll shoot your eye out, kid!"

"Shut up, Spencer." Shawn chuckled as he followed after them. It definitely was good to be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The hard part was over and it wasn't really even all that hard. Walk in, get Beth, and then go back to the Post Office. They were about ten minutes away from the Post Office when Shawn realised that he still had to call Gus to tell him he wasn't coming into the Psych office for the day. Or week. He decided then was the perfect opportunity to call. Before he could even speak, Gus' panicked voice was on the other side.

"Shawn!" Before continuing Gus quickly tried to look for a private place to talk. He finally decided the only choice was the blueberry. He casually walked to the doors. Once he got outside he took off. He locked the doors of his beloved car and slid down so no one could see him. Even though he was almost 100 percent sure no one could hear, he still whispered. "Shawn! Where the hell are you?!"

"Gus? What's going on," Shawn asked cautiously. He could tell something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

"I came into the station looking for you this morning and there were FBI agents everywhere Shawn! What did you do?! They were talking about you!" Shawn covered his phone before speaking to Malik.

"The FBI is at the station."

"Does that really surprise you," she asked. Before he could answer, Gus was talking on the other line.

"Shawn? Shawn, is that Rachel?!" They both looked at the phone with wide eyes.

"Shawn," Malik said in a frantic whisper. "You covered the wrong end of the phone!"

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said back in a childish tone of voice. He moved his hand to the bottom of his phone.

"How in the world did _you_ ever work for the FBI is well beyond me." Shawn decided not to answer her and go back to his phone call.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gus. That's my partner Agent Malik." Of course Keen was his partner, but it was just easier to explain that way even though he couldn't explain anything at all.

"Uh, you're the one being ridiculous. I'm your partner." There was a pause on the other line. When Gus started talking again, he sounded pathetic. "Are you cheating on me, Shawn?" Shawn sighed and closed his eyes.

"No, Gus, I'm not. I can't really tell you what's going on, but I'm not going to be in Santa Barbara for a few days." Shawn stopped when their Suburban came to a stop behind Keen and Ressler's. "I'm, uh, going to call you back later." He hung up without saying goodbye.

"Hey, why are we stopped," Shawn asked the driver. There was something weird going on, but he couldn't figure out what it was. As if on cue, someone came over the walkie-talkie.

"Rolling Thunder to Follow 1: Be advised we have a chemical spill ahead."

"Copy that," the solider in the front seat said. "Proceeding to alternate route." Right before they were about to turn around, a huge mac truck plowed into the vehicle in front of them.

Shawn's heart stopped as the sound of machine guns filled the air. The first rational thought to reach his mind was that they were in a government car, the windows had to be bullet proof. He was proven wrong when the two men in the front seat were shot dead through the windshield. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening.

But it was.

"Shawn! Come on! We have to move," Malik said taking out her gun. Shawn came to and unbuckled his seat belt. Once he was out of the car, he took out his gun. When he went to shoot it, he realised that he forgot the safety was on. He took it off, and tried again. Of course with the first shot he got the man who killed the soldiers. Shooting was like riding a bike: you never forget it.

The smell of gasoline filled the air. That when it hit Shawn. That was Keen's car that got hit and she had Beth. Shawn knew he needed to get over to them, but he didn't know how to. He didn't know what to do so he just followed Malik's lead. He stayed crouched downed behind the safety of their Suburban and shot when the opportune moment arose.

With all the gas it was getting hard to breathe, but he knew he had to move. He had to chug some courageous juice. The initial shooting was over and a language that Shawn recognised as Serbian filled the air. "Cover me," Shawn said to Malik as he moved from his hiding spot.

It was a straight shot from his hiding place to the overturned car where Keen was. The only Serbian in sight was leaning into the car. Shawn ran as fast as he could to get past trucks leaking gas to shoot the man. He hurried over to help Keen out of the car. When she was out she grabbed on to Shawn's arms to steady herself.

Everything was still. The only sounds were a boat speeding away and Ressler's angry footsteps coming towards them.

"I see you've upgraded from a pistol," Shawn said in a light tone when he saw Ressler's machine gun. "Where can I get one?!"

"Cut the crap Spencer!" His words reminded him of Lassie. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be done with this case. "What the hell happened?!"

Elizabeth stepped away from Shawn and tried to find her words. "I… I don't know. There was so much shooting and smoke and… blood. I was just trying to protector her! I thought it'd be best-"

"Well you thought wrong," Ressler interrupted. "You don't just give up the person you're trying to protect! You fight to your death to protect them!" He took a step closer to Elizabeth and spoke in a more quiet tone. "You don't deserve to be on this team." With that he walked away. Elizabeth looked up at Shawn with tears in her eyes. He wanted to say something comforting to her, but his adrenaline rush stopped and he suddenly felt out of breathe. He put his hands on his knees and tried to breathe.

**A/n- Two apologies. First, it's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated! My bad… Two, sorry for the really bad ending and shortness of this chapter. I just don't know how to end it, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting! Hahah. Well, leave a review and let me know what you think! Even if you hate it let me know on what I can improve on d: Thanks for reading!**

~Angie


End file.
